kamenriderziofandomcom-20200214-history
Hiryu Kakogawa
is a young man who transforms into , an Another Rider derived from Kamen Rider Zi-O. Character History Forms *'Height: ' *'Weight: ' *'Year of Origin:' 2019. *'Position of year:' Right jugular cavity, and belt. *'Name and position: '"Zi-O";'' Right jugular cavity ::'Powers and Abilities''' Appearances: Zi-O Episodes 25 - Another Build= Another Build *'Height: '''196 cm. *'Weight: 99 kg. *'''Year of Origin: 2017. *'Position of year:' Back (left Trapezius). *'Name and position: '"BUILD";'' Right Hypochondrium. ::'Powers and Abilities''' *'Invulnerability:' Another Riders' possess the ability to continually revive as their existence is sustained by the Another Ridewatch. *'Original Features of Rabbit and Tank Fullbottle': His version of Build's Tank Roller Shoe is fully functional, being able to use the thread's movement to enhance the damage of his kicks. His version of the Hop Springer also works similarly to the real Build's allowing him to make quick high jumps. *'Flaming Basketball Projection': Since his host is a basketball player, Another Build can manifest his host's proficiency in basketball into a form of attack. *'Fullbottle Creation': He can capture people in empty Fullbottles, creating new functional Fullbottles based on their athletic abilities. Since his human form is a basketball player, by default he can use energy basketballs as projectiles, and by using other Bottles he has access to other abilities, like firing quick projectiles after creating a Baseball Bottle. **'Fullbottle Augmentation': In order to use a Best Match, he needs to eat the Bottles, which briefly shine on his belt, replacing the standard Rabbit and Tank looking ones, before fading away. Although there aren't physical changes to his form or belt, his abilities are completely changed. Once consuming the Swimmer and Archery Best Match, Another Build was able to swim through land, leaping around and diving into solid ground to avoid enemy attacks and launch surprise strikes through the archery's Fullbottle power to attack with energy arrows.http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/zi-o/enemy/another_build/ Appearances: Zi-O Episodes 5-6 - Another Ex-Aid= Another Ex-Aid *'Height:' 205 cmhttps://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/zi-o/enemy/another_ex-aid/ *'Weight:' 97 kg *'Year of Origin:' 2016. *'Position of year:' Back (left Trapezius). *'Name and position: '"EX-AID";'' chest. ::'Powers and Abilities''' * : Another Ex-Aid creates a modified version of Mighty Action X which becomes known as an unbeatable game. *'Game World Travel': Another Ex-Aid can use the Game World as means of travelling into portable consoles. *'Game Area Manipulation': Befitting Ex-Aid's Kimewaza Slot Holder, Another Ex-Aid can affect the reality of the real world using Game Areas. * : A specialized strain of virus that Another Ex-Aid uses to infect young boys who are potential heart donors to his son. Additionally, he can summon them as his footsoldiers, appearing as monks with harpoons. His Bugster Virus grunts are of the same kind as Aranbura Bugster and Brave Fantasy Gamer Level 50. *'Self Revival': So long that the Ridewatch used to counter him is not from the same power, Another Ex-Aid can endlessly revive himself. Appearances: Zi-O Episodes 25 - Another Ghost= Another Ghost *'Height:' 204.0 cm. *'Weight:' 96.0 kg. *'Year of Origin:' 2015. *'Position of year:' Back of his jacket. *'Name and position: '"GHOST";'' back in his jacket. ::'Powers and Abilities''' *'Soul Absorption': Another Ghost can extract human's soul out of their body and capture them in the eye-like symbol on his chest. Then he can release and absorb the stored souls to empower himself. *'Invisibility/Intangibility': Due to Another Ghost's host being dead, Another Ghost can make himself visible and solid at will. Another Ghost can also phase through solid objects and re-emerge elsewhere, usually from thin air. However, it seems that this ability can be negated by the Ghost Ridewatch. *'Parka Ghosts Summoning': Like Ghost, Another Ghost can summon any of the heroic Parka Ghosts to assist him in battle. *'"Gamma Commandos" Summoning': Like the Empowered Gamma, Another Ghost can summon multiple monsters that resemble Gamma Commandos. *'Omega Drive Rider Kick': Another Ghost can perform a dark version of Kamen Rider Ghost's Omega Drive Rider kick. Appearances: Zi-O Episodes 25 - Another Gaim= Another Gaim *'Height:' 203.0 cm. *'Weight:' 105.0 kg. *'Year of Origin:' 2013. *'Position of year:' Left sode ''(shoulder protection made of plates). *'Name and position: "GAIM";'' Right ''sode. ::'''Powers and Abilities *'Helheim Crack Manipulation': Another Gaim can willingly open cracks into Helheim and drag anyone into it or move the crack over the person. He is also capable of calling Inves-like monsters through the cracks as well. *'Monster Control': Another Gaim has full control over his Invess-like monstershttps://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/zi-o/enemy/another_gaim/ The monsters are described as "インベスに似た怪人", monsters that resemble Invess, in the official site, rather than plainly "Inves". *'Sword Manifestation': Another Gaim can manifest his zanbatō at will after transforming. *'Energy Bolts': Another Gaim can generate orange energy and launch it at his opponents. *'Teleportation': Another Gaim can teleport himself to another location at will. Appearances: Zi-O Episodes 25 - Another OOO= Another OOO *'Height': 194.0 cm. *'Weight': 86 kg. *'Year of Origin:' 2010. *'Position of year:' Back. *'Name and position:' "OOO"; chest. ::Powers and Abilities *'Animal Abilities:' Like the Kamen Rider he is based on, he has the powers of a hawk, tiger and grasshopper, including large tiger claws that he uses as weapons. *'Cell Medal Reproduction:' In the similar vein to Greeed, Another OOO also can produce cell medals which can be used to create monsters that resemble Waste Yummies, but with higher durability than the originals.https://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/zi-o/enemy/another_ooo/ Kuroto's Yummies are actually described in the official site as "屑ヤミーに似た怪人" or kaijin that resemble Waste Yummies, rather than actual Waste Yummies. Like actual Waste Yummies, they can exist by themselves or with a human host and follow their creator's will. Appearances: Zi-O Episodes 25 - Another Faiz= Another Faiz *'Height:' 186.0 cm *'Weight:' 91.0 kg *'Year of Origin:' 2003 *'Position of year:' Left shoulder *'Name and position:' "FAIZ"; Right shoulder. ::Powers and Abilities *'Lifespan Manipulation': Another Faiz is able to absorb people and convert them into energy, which can then be used to revive the deceased. However, the revived subject can only use energies made from people sharing their age and astrological sign and must receive these "life injections" regularly to maintain their form. *'Rider Kick:' Another Faiz can shroud his entire body with red aura to perform his variation of Faiz Blaster's Crimson Smash. Appearances: Zi-O Episodes 25 }} Equipment *A black variant of Ziku-Driver *Anotherwatch - Transformation trinket Behind the Scenes Portrayal Hiryu Kakogawa is portrayed by . As Another Zi-O, his suit actor is . Etymology Notes *Another Zi-O is the first Another Rider who doesn't have a "twisted" version of the original rider's belt. Appearances to be added See Also *Sougo Tokiwa - The original Kamen Rider Zi-O Category:Another Riders Category:Object Monsters Category:Villains Category:Zi-O Characters